Every Other Adventure
by harvest.moon.freak98
Summary: Derpy and The Doctor's mini adventures. I guess you /could/ call them drabbles, but some of them will be more than one chapter long.


"Where are we going this time, Doctor?" Derpy asked, bouncing excitedly. "A new planet? The future? The past? The underworld?"

"Ha ha ha! Not this time Derpy" said The Doctor. "Someplace different. Where we have never been before."

Derpy smiled brightly. "Really?" She thought of all the places they could be going. They had been to countless planets and the exotic jungle one they were currently was her favorite, to date. Whatever day it was... how long had she been with The Doctor, anyway? Quite a while... a year maybe?

The Doctor smiled "You're really going to love this place it has… well, interesting creatures." He said with a smug smile.

Derpy grinned. "Interesting, huh? And by 'Interesting' you mean 'Dangerous'?"

"Oh Derpy have you been reading Daring Doo again?" He says with a laugh "But yes, it will be dangerous."

Derpy giggled. "Maybe... it's a good book!"

"Well today were going to uhh... now where did I put that map?" As The Doctor searched the TARDIS like the mad man he is, he hits his head on a metal pipe and then fell unconscious.

Derpy rushed forward and bent over The Doctor. "Doctor..!" She almost laughed as she nudged him, trying to wake him up.

The Doctor wakes up in his bed then jumps up and hits his head on another pipe aaaaaaaand is out again.

Derpy waited patiently by The Doctor's side. She really didn't know how to operate the TARDIS, so she didn't bother trying, for fear she would break something.

The Doctor woke up slowly, this time and looking around for any pipes. "Do I know you? Where am I?"

Derpy frowned. "Doctor..? It's me, Derpy. Are you okay?"

"Derpy hmm? What an interesting name… where am I?"

Derpy smiled, thinking that The Doctor was messing with her. "In the TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?" Said The Doctor as he looked around the strange area he awoke in.

"Um... Time And Relative Dimensions In Space..." She said, becoming a bit concerned.

The Doctor had a puzzled look on his face as he tried to remember, so he hit his head on a pipe.

"Doctor! Wait! Don't!" She said, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" The Doctor shouted. "Wait, sorry for yelling I just wanted to try this."

Derpy jumped back, biting her lip. "S-sorry..."

He took a deep breath and hit his head on a pipe.

"Please don't hurt yourself..." She stressed.

Wakes up an hour later. Still looks confused.

Derpy hummed in thought. "How about I bring you around the TARDIS? Maybe that'll help you remember..."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Sure, let's walk around this... TARDIS." So he got out of bed and followed Derpy around the TARDIS.

Derpy named different things to him like the control panel and 'the jumpseat' as she liked to call it.

The Doctor still looked confused as Derpy named the different parts of the TARDIS.

Derpy finally gave up with a sigh. It was no use. They were stuck here until The Doctor got his memory back.

"Hey... umm Derpy where is the exit?" Asked The Doctor.

"Right over there." She pointed to the doors. "Why?"

"Just trying to get home...Where ever that is." The Doctor said.

"Y-you can't leave! _This_ is your home."

"But Derpy- that is your name right? -I don't feel at home here."

Derpy frowned. "Well… I can try to take you to your home planet if you want…"

"Ok" Said The Doctor "Take me home."

Derpy walked over to the control panel. "Um... do you remember anything about using this?"

The Doctor looked shocked "I thought _you_ knew how to operate this thing!"

Derpy shook her head. "I don't know squat about how to work the TARDIS... I'm not a fourth dimensional engineer like you."

The Doctor looked confused "I'm a WHAT?!"

"A Time Lord! You're from the planet Gallifrey! You really don't remember any of this?"

The Doctor looked at Derpy and cocked his head sideways "Time lord? Gallifrey?"

Derpy gave a small sigh, which was quickly followed by a facehoof. "Good lord..."

The Doctor stood there then said, "I'm going to see if I can find some instructions. I'll search over here and you search over there, ok?"

"Got it."

After about an hour of looking, The Doctor heard a sound and he jumped, hitting his head on a... well... I think you know what he hit his head on. (p.s. it's a pipe:3)

Derpy spun around. "Doctor!?"

"Urge… Derpy please remind me why we have so many pipes in my TARDIS- DERPY! Did I find the map!?"

Derpy walked over and jumped in excitement. "That's it!"

"Ahh yes, thank you, Derpy. Now, what happened while I was out?"

"Out-? ...Oh! Not much... um... we're still on the same planet as before..."

"Ahh still in Equestria are we?" Said the doctor looking surprised. "Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late." He winked then laughed "If we can be late. I am a time lord aren't I?"

Derpy giggled. "Absolutely."

END OF CHAPTER I. yes.


End file.
